second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Ivory Toldson
Ivory Toldson (November 9, 1989 – 2093) was an American politician who served as the 48th President of the United States (2037–2041). A member of the Labor Party, Toldson's inability as president to deal with the rising power of Turkey and Japan against US interests and with the declining favor of the more nativist Labor party led to his defeat in the 2040 election. During Price's eight years as president, Toldson was a key advisor, and built the organizational structure for the coalescing Progressive Coalition, particularly in Virginia. He was successful in the jockeying to become Price's picked successor, and the linchpin of the Progressive coalition, and was elected vice president in 2029. Toldson faced several challengers from the Progress Party in his presidential bid in 2036, and was elected with the nomination of both the Green and Labor parties. Presidency Toldson entered office with a growing economy and boosted by the popularity of the Price administration. Like President Price, Toldson saw the threat the rise of Japan and Turkey presented to the United States and its interests around the world. Toldson began his administration by pushing to tear down a number of free trade agreements, the US held with the Japanese. Domestically these repeals were quite popular, but the Japanese saw this as a hostile act. The Japanese responded with a round of tariffs on US made products and services in 2038, prompting a trade war between the US and Japan. This trade war led to a short recession, turning the public against the Toldson administration, and the Labor party at large. During the 2038 midterms, the Progress and Conservative parties made significant gains against Labor controlled Congressional districts, all but eliminating Labor's representation in the House and the coalition government. Toldson refused to cooperate with the Progress or Green parties, leading to the first hung Congress in US history. With the loss of the Western Antarctic Ice Sheet, and the President's lukewarm handling of the rising tide, defeat was seen as a foregone conclusion in the 2040 general election. 'Immigration Incentives' Toldson continued the efforts of his predecessor to incentive new labor to enter the US by crafting policies to attract immigrant labor. In 2038, Congress banned the use of Imperial Units in all Federal-funded programs and financed the conversion to the Metric system for companies and state governments in order to ease the transition of recent immigrants and attract new ones. 'Government reform' Before the 2030 midterms, Toldson pushed Congress to finally pass the Federal Employment Act which had been languishing in Committee since the beginning of the Price administration. The act would replace the bulk of all management positions within the Federal government (including the Defense Department) with machine learning AIs. In truth, this policy had largely been implemented via executive order over the course of Price's administration and well into Toldson's, the only sticking point remaining was with the military, which had adopted the use Machine Learning AIs as early as the Booker administration, but did not allow the AIs to fire or reassign anyone above the rank of Brigadier General. Price had resolved this by simply carrying out some of the reassignments and early retirements recommended by the manager AIs, but Congress had routinely blocked this measure on the grounds that it gave too much power over to machines. The Progress party was narrowly able to negotiate passage of the Bill after a combination of compromises that gave senior Generals veto power over the AIs, and a public campaign of support based on the success of implementing similar systems in the Department of Labor, Transportation, Health and Welfare, and Education. 'Cybersecurity' Shortly after Toldson entered office the FBI had uncovered a scandal where several tech companies were being used as fronts by ex-Russian cyberwarfare agents to steal millions of dollars transacted through their users on native devices. The Toldson administration blamed the "reckless behavior Silicon Valley" for the lapse in security and rallied Congress to push for the 2037 Cybersecurity and Information Protection Act, which placed far stricter guidelines requiring third-party software to be certified before the FCC. This action was hotly opposed by the Conservative party and Libertarian parties as it functionally made it impossible for small businesses to develop new software independently of large companies which had been growing and consolidating defunct developers since the end of the last recession. After his presidency During the Third World War, Toldson revealed himself to be gay while conducting an interview on the wartime conduct of the Jacobi Administration and the direction of the Progress Party. Category:Presidents of the United States